Closer
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch comes home to Emily crying in his bed, after she tells why shes crying they have a little lovey dovey moment..


**sorry i havent posted a story in a while, schools taking up a lot of time.**

* * *

Hotch walked in his house and put his briefcase down. He checked his watch, it was 8:30pm but it seemed a lot later because all the lights were off. Hotch went into the kitchen but then stopped what he was doing, he heard a very faint noise coming from the bedroom. He walked in the room quietly and saw Emily on the bed, her head in her knees. She was crying, what happened? He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Hotch put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered.

Emily didn't answer; she just continued to cry into her knees. Hotch pulled her body up on top of his so she was sitting on his lap. He pulled her face into the crook of his neck and kissed the top of her head.

"Emily, sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," Hotch begged quietly.

"I can't do this anymore," Emily sobbed.

Confusion wrote all over Hotch's face.

"What are you talking about?"

Emily pulled her head out of Hotch's neck. He wiped away the extra tears on her cheeks and grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his lips to place a kiss on her palm. Emily shook her head.

"I can't sit here alone all day and do nothing," she whispered.

"What about Jack?" Hotch asked, "He's here."

"Yeah, but he has school, so for seven hours I'm alone and I'm not allowed to do anything except cook, text you at work, and go to the bathroom," she replied rolling her eyes.

It was dark but Hotch saw her roll her eyes.

"So you're say you want to go back to work?" he asked.

"Yes, I miss socializing with people who aren't 6 years old. I love Jack and all but only seeing two people for a week is boring as hell," she said with a sniffle.

Hotch sighed, he knew he couldn't help her but he empathized with her. The doctor told Emily she was to stay out of work and off her feet as much as possible for two weeks. The last case they had the unsub had shot Emily twice in the leg, it tore up a good amount of her muscles so standing was a pretty tough for her. She still had some tears streaming down her face so Hotch wiped them away.

"I know what it feels like but you need to hold out for another week. You'll be back soon," he reassured her.

Emily wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Hotch laid down on the bed, Emily doing the same. They laid in the bed next to each other, Emily was crawled up in Hotch's chest and it was quiet and dark. Emily was still trying to control her breathing after crying so much so the only noise in the room was some slight sniffling. Hotch gently caressed her wet cheek as they laid in the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Hotch whispered, putting his hand on Emily's hip.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, but it's kinda sore…"

"You want an aspirin or something?" he asked sitting up.

"All I need is water; I have the aspirin on the nightstand."

Hotch looked over and saw the bottle of pain killers on the table. He got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. He got a bottle of water for Emily and on his way back to the bedroom he stopped at Jack's room. Hotch opened the door and saw Jack sleeping in his bed, he looked so peaceful. He was so lucky to have Emily; she helped raise Jack, she helped keep Hotch calm in stressful moments, she did so much for him. He quietly closed the door and went back to Emily in the bedroom. He handed her the bottle of water and began to undress himself. He changed from his suit into a white t-shirt and sweatpants, crawling into bed next to Emily. She was sitting up under the covers. She was playing with the ring her on her left ring finger. Hotch watched her as she played with her fingers.

"Our anniversary is coming up," Emily said quietly.

Hotch nodded, "Yup, we're married for almost a year. How do you feel about that?" he asked smiling.

"You do _you_ feel about that?" she asked turning away from her hands and to his face.

Hotch shifted his body so he was closer to Emily's and put his face about only an inch away from Emily's.

"I'm glad that I have you to be with forever," he whispered, placing a soft, yet long, kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away Emily smiled and ran her fingers along his cheek.

"I love you. I hope you feel better soon," Hotch said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I love you too," Emily replied giving him an awkward smile.

They laid there in the silence and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
